


Baby, You're my Throne

by Liebenx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Porn With Plot, hella cute, my perfect date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebenx/pseuds/Liebenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's going on a date with Bellamy, and they have sex because they've known each other for years and finally have the guts to go on a date, kiss, and what not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You're my Throne

**Author's Note:**

> unabated but like I thought I did good. Like and give me tips on how to do better? Thanks! Y'all are the best!

“Hey O can I borrow your black dress with the lace long sleeves?” I call out. Octavia didn’t answer me, so I walk down towards her bedroom door and knock. “Octavia? Did you hear me?”  
“What did you say Clarke? Come in I can’t hear you.” Octavia calls out. I squeak her door open and find her sprawled across her bed face down in her pajamas, from this morning. “I’m so hungover. Why did you let me take so many shots last night. Lincoln texted me saying I called him around 4 in the morning declaring my love.”  
“Well don’t you love him?”  
“Yeah but I hadn’t told him yet. He called asking if he could come over in an hour. Clarke, what if he breaks up with me saying that I’m taking this too fast? What if-”  
“O, stop. I’ve seen the way Lincoln looks at you. He has loved you since the day you layed eyes on each other, and I’ve known him since 2nd grade. He’s never looked at a girl like that. Honestly, you’re his first and only love besides his mother.”  
“Are you sure?” O’s precious scared face is too cute for sarcasm.  
“I’m more than positive. You, art, friends, and his mother are the only things that mean the most in this world to him. Believe me he loves you, whether he’s ready to say it or not.” I sit on her bed and comb the hair out of her eyes. “Now, he’s coming over in a hour right?” She nods her head with a small smile on her face. “Okay, number one, you need a shower. Desperately. Number two, wear something cute but not too revealing. Number three, you need to drink hella water and take two aspirin. Got it?”  
“Yes mom.”  
“Good, now can I borrow your black dress with the lace long sleeves?”   
“Of course. When have I ever said no?”  
“Just wondering. It’s just, tonight is really important.”  
“What’s tonight?” She sits up with her full undivided attention.  
I stand up to look through her closet for the dress and silently mutter, “Ihaveadatewithbell.”  
“What was that?”  
“I have a date with Bell.”  
“MY BROTHER!”  
“I’m sorry I should have-"  
“OH MY GOSH FINALLY YOU’RE GOING TO BE MY SISTER WITHIN THE YEAR GOD BLESS!”  
“Wait so you’re not mad?” I’m totally confused as I grab the dress and sit back down on the bed.  
“Of course not! Every girl he’s been with since he met you I’ve been chasing them away so he’d ask you out.”  
“Actually I asked him out. He was taking too long and mumbling the whole time and I thought I’d save him the misery and just blurted it out and his cute bashful smile-”  
“OMG this is perfect. Okay wear these red heels I’ve had for ages. Wear this lipstick and a little blush no other makeup. Clarke you’re gorgeous with decked out make up but your faint freckles on your cheeks are too die for, and I’ve heard him say that once or twice to Miller in the past, but do it okay.” O bounced up from bed grabbing various things handing them to me.  
“Thanks O. I’m going to get ready. You do the same okay?”

I got ready with minutes to spare before a knock on the door rang through the apartment. I looked through the peephole to make sure it’s him. It is. A deep breath and to compose of my beaming face. I unlocked the door and Bellamy’s matching smile sends waves of warmth through me.  
“Hey princess. I got these for you. O said your dad used to get these for you for your birthday every year-”  
“They’re lovely Bell thank you. Really they’re gorgeous. I’ll get a vase for these and we’ll go.” The orange gerber daisies light up the meek kitchen. The light click of dress shoes echo over the tile floor. “Bellamy Blake are you wearing dress shoes? And the tie I got you for Christmas last year? You want something. And I’m not grading essays for you, you chose to be a TA.”  
“Yeah I want something, you.”  
“You’re cheesy. Let’s go.” I grab my purse and call out to O, “I’m leaving O! Good Luck!”

Bellamy was being a perfect gentleman all night, but the obvious nervousness just made it all the cuter. He held my hand to the car, opened my door. He held and kissed my hand on our way to the restaurant across town, my favorite. He opened my door and helped me out of the car, opened the door into the restaurant, slid my chair out and back into the table. He ordered my favorite wine(and I had never told him that before), and got my favorite dessert.  
By the time we started walking back out to the car, he held my hand at arm's length, I kept pulling him closer but we kept drifting apart until I stopped walking completely.   
“Why did you stop?”  
I yanked him towards me and he stumbled into me. He gripped my hips and started to pull back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tucked my head into his neck.  
“Tonight was wonderful thank you.” I whispered in his ear. He shivered and I felt his smile on my cheek. “Now you can stop stressing about this night being perfect okay?”  
“I wasn’t stressing!”  
“You were too. Don’t lie and you’re even smirking which doesn’t help your case.” He kissed my forehead and pulled me along towards the car.  
“I have one more surprise, and you’re not allowed to ask what it is because I’m not going to tell you.”

The drive to Bellamy’s small and cozy home was quiet but peaceful. This time I kissed his hand and held it to we got to his house. Miller’s car wasn’t parked in the driveway so he was absent. I started the walk up the front steps when Bell gripped my hips from behind and steered me off towards the backyard. Fairy lights crisscrossed the patio and the small stereo Octavia got him for his birthday sat on the picnic table.   
He tapped the play button and waltzed over to my shocked face and a sweet smile spread across my face. “Who’d you ask?” I asked as he pulled me flush against and started to sway.  
“I asked O what a good date idea was and she rambled on about ‘the princess’s dream date was’ and of course she didn’t know it was for you.”  
“This is the sweetest thing, really Bell. You even got the song right.”  
“Of course I did. That was the highlight of the whole explanation from O. The Way You Look Tonight by Sinatra also perfectly resembles how you look princess. I practically fell to my knees when you opened that door.”  
I pressed a soft kiss to his blushing cheek and pulled him tighter. “Do you know why I love this song?”  
“No. Why princess?”  
“This is beyond silly if I think about it now but it was my first time coming to yours and Octavia’s house my dad and I heard that song on the radio. My dad knew every word. He taught me how to slow dance to this song. He told me how this was my grandparents first dance at their wedding. He would hum it when we danced. We were listening to it when we crashed actually. This song is so bittersweet. So many fond memories were suddenly tarnished by that one moment, but I decided this would be my first dance at my wedding and I’ll hum it to my husband.”  
“Should I turn it off?”  
“No, it makes this whole thing even more beautiful.”  
The song slowly faded out and the stereo clicked off. We kept swaying until he mumbled something I didn’t hear.  
“What was that?”  
“Um... I don’t want to be too forward, but would you like to stay the night?”  
I chuckled and grabbed his hand and walked towards the patio door. I don’t even get to flick the lights on before I’m pinned against the wall with Bell’s not to discret bulge pushing into the thin material of the back of my dress. LIght kisses are fluttered across my neck and shoulder, a slight nibble on my ear and I grind my ass on his erection.   
“Do you want me to stop? You just have to tell-”  
“If you stop now I swear to-”  
I’m spun around and lifted up until my legs wrap around his waist. Bellamy slowly starts walking towards his bedroom while I pepper kiss after kiss along his defined jaw and picture perfect cheekbones. (What? He has good cheekbones.) His bedroom light is flicked on and I’m slowly dragged down his delicious body onto his memory foam bed, yessssss. I kick my heels off, while Bell pulls off his dress shoes and throws his socks onto the floor.  
His wicked smile makes me subconsciously widen my legs which literally makes him drop to his knees. He drops a kiss on each of my knees and gives me a questioning look as if to ask if I really want this. And I really really want this. I start to unzip my dress before his hand halt my movements.  
“Not yet princess.” His devious smile flashes before pulling on my lace thong. (What? I was hopeful.) “You’re killing me Clarke.” My lace thong is thrown in the general direction on his socks but I didn’t really pay attention because a lingering lick on my slit had me shut my eyes and moan. Loudly, which in turn made Bell moan, into my clit. Sending pleasure throughout my whole body.  
“Bell don’t stop doing what you just did.” Broad swipes are mixed with small sucks and delicious tugs, I can’t help but moan louder and whisper occasionally praise until the pleasure is too great. I can’t speak anymore. I end up raking my hands through his black curly hair to prompt him to go faster and he does. Putting me right on the edge of ecstasy until his long, thick fingers are sunk in me and curled at the *right* spot. My legs shake as I whine in pleasure and grind against his face.  
Now he flips me onto my stomach and tortuously unzips my dress. He slowly tugs it off as gently as possible. I’m bare sitting on his bed but his gaze never wavers from mine. I crawl to the edge of the bed and start to undo his tie, unbutton his shirt, remove his undershirt, and kiss across his chest. My finger dance down to his belt buckle until groans and lays his forehead onto my shoulder.  
This time I smirk and undo his belt and drag down his slacks slowly and deliberately. His black boxer briefs are strained against his rock hard dick and I rub my noticeably smaller hands along his shaft. A beautiful whine escapes his lips. I stand and push him onto the bed and drag his briefs down to his ankles.   
I climb onto his lap and rub myself on him.  
“Clarke-”  
“I’m clean and on the pill. When were you last tested?”  
“A year ago, but I haven’t been with anyone since. You’re the only one I’ve been thinking-”  
I sink down on him quickly and sighs at how he fills me to the brim.  
“Holy shit princess.”  
I lick the shell of his ear and whisper, “Baby, you’re my throne.” And that got him moving. My knees rested beside his hips. His large tan hands dug into my hips and guided me to lower myself onto him. I pushed him to lay down as I used his chest for leverage. The steady rhythm I created had him moaning and leaving nail marks into my skin. I sat up completely and grabbed my breasts and tweaked my nipples and sighed.  
That got Bellamy to react just as I wanted him to. He flipped us over and put both of my legs onto his shoulders so he could get deeper, and boy did he deliver. A thin layer of sweat started to accumulate on us both. I licked his sweat off his neck which spurred him to go faster.  
I was screaming, “Bell.” when he whispered the same thing over and over again.  
“Cum for me. I know you want to. Let go princess.”  
And I did. My orgasm ripped through me to where my legs shaked like an earthquake. My walls clenched so hard Bellamy cummed and I took everything. He lowered my legs down to his sides and left soft kisses on my forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally my lips.  
He stayed in me for a few moments longer until he rolled off to the side. I propped myself up on my elbow and look at his post orgasm face, which happened to be gorgeous. I started to trace his freckles along his nose when his eyes slowly dragged open.   
“So...” I said.  
“I’m never giving you up.”  
“Good, cause I’m not either.”  
“And Clarke?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’ve been in love with you since the day you told Octavia she could share your mom when ours died. And I don’t plan on stopping.”  
“Stopping what?”  
“Loving you.”  
“Bellamy Blake, I never took you for a romantic.”  
“Only for a select few.”  
I smile and guide his eyes to mine, “I love you too. Utterly and completely.”


End file.
